Brandon Breyer
| age = Unknown (puberty) | sex = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | profession = | previous profession = | residence = Brightburn, | relatives =Tori Breyer (adoptive mother) Kyle Breyer (adoptive father) | education = Unnamed school | special abilities =Flight Heat Vision Superhuman Strength | film debut = Brightburn | portrayed by = Jackson A. Dunn }} Brandon Breyer is a , who appears , with superhuman abilities. His alter-ego is Brightburn (a name he takes from the town he was raised in), who serves as the titular antagonist of the 2019 film of the same name. Biography Early life The extraterrestrial child who would become "Brandon Breyer" was discovered by Tori and Kyle Breyer when his spacecraft landed near their home in . Wrapped in a red blanket, they took the infant child in and raised him as their own. Personality and traits Brandon Breyer appears to be a boy of few words. He is reclusive, having made few friends at school, and he spends most of his time drawing mysterious symbols in his notebooks. However, as he begins to develop his supernatural powers, his personality undergoes a dark metamorphosis and he constructs his "Brightburn" identity.Brightburn Official Movie Website (About) As Brightburn, Brandon is described as a "vicious predator," and becomes increasingly vindictive and cruel. He crushes the hand of a girl who was bullying him and sadistically torments a store clerk before seemingly killing her. As his powers grow, he becomes more narcissistic and outright murderous, as he was responsible for the deaths of two hundred and sixty-eight passengers aboard a passenger jet. Despite being of extraterrestrial origin, Brandon appears like any ordinary child, and seems to age similarly. Though his exact age is unknown, he is at the onset of puberty, and possesses short brown hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. His eyes turn dark red after the awakening of his powers and can glow in the dark. Powers and abilities Equipment Trivia Parallels with Superman * Brandon Breyer is intended to be a spin on , famously known as Superman,Brightburn (Sony Website)Berkowitz, Joe (December 10, 2018). “What if Superman was an evil kid?” asks this creepy-as-hell movie trailer ''Gogoi, Pallav. THE DARK SIDE OF SUPERMAN - JAMES GUNN'S BRIGHTBURN ADDS AN EVIL TWIST TO DC’S MOST POWERFUL SUPERHERO ''Dejavublog.in. and thus has numerous parallels with his character: ** Like Superman, he came to from space, and landed in the state of , where he was adopted by human parents. ** Despite being extraterrestrials, both he and Superman outwardly appear to be human. ** He possesses several of Superman's more well-known powers, among them: flight, heat vision, and superhuman strength. * However, as a horror spin on Superman, Brandon departs from the character in a number of important ways: ** The most important of these is that he does not choose to save the Earth or to become a superhero. Appearances *''Brightburn'' (2019 film) Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Antagonists Category:Residents of Brightburn, Kansas